


Butterfly Wings: A Blam Halloween Drabble

by Julia3132



Series: Blam Week 2016 [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Blam Week 2016 Bonus, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia3132/pseuds/Julia3132
Summary: Sam’s been a little preoccupied lately





	

**Author's Note:**

> Blam Week 2016 Halloween Bonus

 

Blaine, we agreed she is too young to choose her secret identity.

 

Sam, what are you talking about?

 

I heard our daughter say the other day that she wanted to be a butterfly and here you are making her wings. What do you call that _Nightbird_? Come on, she’s only three.

 

Are you serious? You know what I call it? I call it ‘My husband is spending too much time in his studio’ _Blonde Chameleon_.

 

And what is that supposed to mean?

 

It means that tomorrow is Halloween and this is her **_costume._**

 

Wait, does that mean we have candy?

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween


End file.
